Someone Entirely New
by klonoafan5
Summary: It's one thing to hang out with your older brother for the day, but it's another to found out that you've somehow fused with him. (Written on January 3rd, 2019)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That was all he could see. Nothing but a expansive, consuming void and himself. He didn't even remember how he ended up like this. Welp, as his older brother would say, Time waits for no one. Especially for trash like him.

Crap. He really needs to stop thinking so negatively. Constantly beating yourself up with self-deprecation isn't good for one's mental health.

The fourth eldest opened his eyes, only to curse mentally and shield his eyes from nearly getting burned by the sun given heat glaring back at him.

Letting out a groan, he sat up and looked around. As far as he knew, he was lying down on some grassy hill outside of town. He recognized this place, for this was the location where those people were having a barbecue on the other side of the river.

He scanned the area for it and there it was.

Now that he knew his exact location, it was time to find out why he was here in the first place. Despite being the so called "lone wolf" of the six, he would never be out here by himself. Not without any of his brothers with him. But who would want to go out with him, of all people? Karamatsu was busy hanging out with Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu was off doing one of his daily runs, and Choromatsu was still looking for a job. So that would leave…

But before he probably deduce the last remaining person, his mouth turned upward into a familiar catlike smile.

"Aw, that's nice of you to think about me! Don't worry too much though, I'm right beside you. Sort of."

The cheerful expression dropped only to be replaced with a look of pure dread.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Er, how should I say this...I think we've fused with each other."

"What."

The fourth eldest scoured for any signs. His (or should he say their? he didn't freaking know) once purple hoodie was now a rich magenta and the sandals that he liked to wear were replaced with sneakers, courtesy of the current situation they just so happened to be in.

A deep sigh creaked out from under their shared mouth as they fall back into their initial position.

"So now what?"

A uncertain voice hidden under a monotonous veil broke the silence between them.

"To be honest Ichimatsu, I have no idea. We could either try to find ways to fix it.."

"Or?"

"Or we could try to learn how this whole fusion thing works and deal with it until the situation comes."

"So we're stuck with each other until either we find the solution or the solution finds us."

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"Okay. How about this? We go home, explain everything to our family, and try to figure all of this out in the next morning."

Silence crawled its way back to the scene until it was shattered by the fusion's slow yet steady advancement from the ground and up to the path leading to town.

"Alright. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The fused NEET strided past the crowd of people walking around them, their mind preoccupied in their own world as they ambled towards their destination. If they knew their family well, they wouldn't want to be late lest they wanted to face the wrath of their brothers and mother alongside them.

"Excuse me, mister."

A meek voice snapped them out of their locked trance, causing them to stop and take a glance past their shoulder. In front of him was a little kid, his eyes wet with tears.

"Have you seen my mommy? W-We were on our way home, and I got distracted and the next thing I knew I got lost.. A-And I don't know where she is..and I'm scared…"

Their brotherly instincts kicking in, they kneeled towards him.

"Hey, hey...Take it easy." They said with a soft tone in their voices comforting the child before them. "I'll help you out."

"R-Really?"

They smiled. "Really. Can you lead me where you last seen her?"

The brunette boy nodded, holding onto their hand while walking side by side.

After a trek throughout the town, the fusion stopped to hear a voice in midst of the afternoon chaos.

Looking at the direction the voice was coming from, the two continued down the path, carefully making their way throughout the crowd until they could see a glimpse of a tan jacket piercing through.

"-ji! Shinji!"

A flash of recognition glistened in the little boy's eyes once he heard the familiar cry, a beaming smile grew from ear to ear.

"Mama!"

Catching the sound of her son's voice, she turned and smiled to see her baby safe and sound.

The fusion watched as the boy let go of his hand and began racing towards her. A fluttering feeling tickled their heart while witnessing this heartfelt reunion taking place in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Mama! I didn't mean to go away from you!"

"It's okay, sweetie. All that matters to me is that you're safe."

A light flush of embarrassment spread across their usually stoic face once her eyes met with theirs.

"And who is this you brought with?"

"Um.."

"This is the person who helped me find you! Mister...um…"

"I-Ichima!" They sputtered. "My name's Matsuno Ichima ..."

The women smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Matsuno-san. Thank you for helping him."

"I-It's nothing, really!" He replied with a shaky smile, trying his best not to mess things up. "It was only the right thing to do, that's all..."

"Regardless, it was still nice of you to do. It's not everyday to receive such kindness from a stranger." She glanced over to her watch and paused for a moment before looking back at him with a smile. "Well, I better take this little one back home. I hope you have a good day!"

"You too."

He stood there, waving at the two of them until they slowly faded away from sight.

Once they were gone, he turned back to the direction he was originally heading and continued his stroll.


	3. Chapter 3

There they were. Facing the front door of their home, both of them knowing that once they take that one step, the world as they know it would change. Unease invaded their mind, thrashing inside their stable mental dam with wave after wave of doubt and hesitation, just waiting for the right opportunity to creak the fortified wall and cause a massive flood.

Their throat tightening, they reached out and turned the knob.

They entered to the sound of a rowdy dinner that was about to start. And judging by the pairs of shoes, slippers and athletic sneakers, all of them were here. Their heart began to beat rapidly. A faint sound of a crack forming echoed in their head. Sensing the upcoming wave of thoughts, they closed their eyes and began to breathe.

In and out. In..and out. In...and out.

They opened their eyes, took off their shoes, mentally thanked the third oldest for the breathing lessons, and continued forward.

"So what you're telling us that you and Osomatsu-niisan woke up to find yourselves fused with each other?"

"That's the gist of it." The fusion replied to the sixth oldest, drinking down the food that all of them were currently eating with water.

"And neither of you can't remember what happened before that?" Karamatsu queried, his brow furrowed in worry.

"We do, but whatever caused this," he motioned to himself. "is nothing but a blur."

"Hmm…" Matsuyo frowned. "I think we should keep this on hold until we could figure this whole thing out. After all, it's not wise to think on a empty stomach."

"Mom's right." Choromatsu stated. "Let's just keep it in our minds until then."

With that, they all continued to eat around the table.

"So how does it feel?" Ichima looked over to see the fifth eldest looking back with that smile of his. "To be fused?"

The fourth nodded. "Is it weird?"

"To be honest with you Jyushi, it's a bit odd at times. Being able to hear each other's thoughts doesn't help much either. But me and Ichi are taking care of it. We're making mental walls around us in order to keep ourselves from blending too much as we speak. At least, that's how Ichimatsu explained it to me."

"What would happen if you didn't?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think we might end up not remembering who we are as separate people, hence the barriers."

"Oh.."

He paused when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. You and me both know how strong me and Ichimatsu are alone, but together? Heh, there's not nothing out there that could take us down that easily. Everything will be alright, okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

There they were. Facing the front door of their home, both of them knowing that once they take that one step, the world as they know it would change. Unease invaded their mind, thrashing inside their stable mental dam with wave after wave of doubt and hesitation, just waiting for the right opportunity to creak the fortified wall and cause a massive flood.

Their throat tightening, they reached out and turned the knob.

They entered to the sound of a rowdy dinner that was about to start. And judging by the pairs of shoes, slippers and athletic sneakers, all of them were here. Their heart began to beat rapidly. A faint sound of a crack forming echoed in their head. Sensing the upcoming wave of thoughts, they closed their eyes and began to breathe.

In and out. In..and out. In...and out.

They opened their eyes, took off their shoes, mentally thanked the third oldest for the breathing lessons, and continued forward.

"So what you're telling us that you and Osomatsu-niisan woke up to find yourselves fused with each other?"

"That's the gist of it." The fusion replied to the sixth oldest, drinking down the food that all of them were currently eating with water.

"And neither of you can't remember what happened before that?" Karamatsu queried, his brow furrowed in worry.

"We do, but whatever caused this," he motioned to himself. "is nothing but a blur."

"Hmm…" Matsuyo frowned. "I think we should keep this on hold until we could figure this whole thing out. After all, it's not wise to think on a empty stomach."

"Mom's right." Choromatsu stated. "Let's just keep it in our minds until then."

With that, they all continued to eat around the table.

"So how does it feel?" Ichima looked over to see the fifth eldest looking back with that smile of his. "To be fused?"

The fourth nodded. "Is it weird?"

"To be honest with you Jyushi, it's a bit odd at times. Being able to hear each other's thoughts doesn't help much either. But me and Ichi are taking care of it. We're making mental walls around us in order to keep ourselves from blending too much as we speak. At least, that's how Ichimatsu explained it to me."

"What would happen if you didn't?"

"I'm not too sure, but I think we might end up not remembering who we are as separate people, hence the barriers."

"Oh.."

He paused when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. You and me both know how strong me and Ichimatsu are alone, but together? Heh, there's not nothing out there that could take us down that easily. Everything will be alright, okay?"

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

After a long walk, Ichima sat down on a bench nearby, relieved to finally give his legs a break. Looking at the bag beside him, he placed it on his lap and took out one of the pastries. Midway into eating it however, he felt a eerie chill overtake his soul. He swiftly looked past his back, sweat streaking down his forehead as he tried to seek out the source of this unease. But much to his dismay and ever growing alertness, nothing was there.

_Are you alright? _asked the voice in their head, his younger brother's stoic yet warm tone reeling the eldest away from his current state of mind.

"Yeah…" He replied, his tone wavering between being calm and being anxious. "I'm fine. Just thought I saw something."

In midst of the silent serenity in the air, he lifted up the dount to his mouth, only to stop mid bite. Sensing the faint hesitation coming from the youngest, the eldest stepped up to the plate and allowed them to split apart once more.

"Are you okay, Ichimatsu?"

"I'm fine. It's just..we brought two donuts. For two people."

"It isn't that bad. The more the merrier, right? And besides, as of right now, we're one person."

"...Where are you going with this?"

A all too familiar grin grows on his face. "We share the same stomach."

".."

"What?"

"Sorry, Osomatsu-niisan.. It's just…"

"Just what? Speak up, Ichimatsu."

"It sounds weird when you say it like that."

"But it's true! All we are is just two minds in one body, so it's make sense that we-"

"Stop it."

A nearby women froze at his sudden outburst before walking away nervously.

"Sorry, sorry…But you do get what I was trying to say, right?"

"What?" The fourth oldest muttered, already done with the first and was about to eat the second one. A smirk grew on his face. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Why you-!"

But before he could get his mental hands on him, the first oldest paused to hear a rumbling noise coming from their throat to their mouth before bursting into laughter. Not the kind laced with malicious intent and a hint of sadism he normally hears, but one that was warm and sent him back to a more simpler time. A time where all that mattered was coming home on time before the sun began to set.

A kind of laugh that seemed to be extinct, but never truly faded away. And even though that it was at his expanse, Osomatsu felt like it was worth the humiliation. Besides, his ego needed to lose a peg anyways.

"Hey Ichimatsu."

"Hm?"

"Even though we aren't able to interact with each other anymore or see each other's faces, I'm glad that this happened. Then again, I guess we would still become close regardless, it wouldn't be the same as it is now."

"...Don't tell anyone this and I _do _mean it, but out of anyone I could've accidentally fuse with...I'm glad it's you."

"...You know what? Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

pHis mind clear and his heart bursting with warmth, Ichima entered the house with a skip in his step. m home. He said with a raucous tone, eagerly waiting to hear a response./p

pMuch to his surprise, he didnt hear a hearty welcome back or welcome home, son. Not even a single or . The only thing that had greeted him home was a uninterrupted stillness./p

pThe loud ringing of the phone besides almost gave the fusion and, by extension, Ichimatsu a heart attack. Osomatsu was too stubborn to admit it, but even he too was getting nervous./p

pWith a sweaty hand, he answered the call./p

pMatsuno residence. Who am I speaking to?/p

pem Hello there, old friend. /em A sly yet deep voice came from the other side, speaking with a tone that seemed laced with a faint sense of nostalgia. em I gotta say..it feels refreshing to hear your voice after all these years. /em/p

pWho is this?/p

pA loud cackle answered, dumping a cold chill all over his body and down his back. emYou havent changed at all. Despite your appearance, youre still the same gullible brat that I met that one summer. /em/p

pHis face went pale. T-That one summer/p

pSensing the others immense fear from the other side, the stranger smirked. ems coming back to you, isnt it? And to think, I thought you would be able to recognize my voice that fast. /em/p

pWell excuse me if I couldnt remember because unlike emyou/emI was a ten year old child who had keep himself quiet and try his best to sleep knowing full gosh darn well that my family wasliving with a cold two-faced murderer!/p

pYet another loud cackle. em Now theres the little firecracker that I know. /em/p

pWhy dont you just cut the crap and go straight to the point./p

pemFine. I have your family. /em/p

p/p

pem Did you not hear me? I have your- /em/p

pTell me where they are./p

p /em/p

pemTell. me. where. they. are." /em/p

pem Oh. Them. Dont worry Osomatsu, theyre right here in this warehouse with me. /em/p

pI swear if you hurt any of them-/p

pem Relax. Theyre fine. For now. /em/p

ps your location?/p


	7. Chapter 7

All arranged in a circle were six chairs for six people, each and every one were tied into their seats by rope. Karamatsu looked over to the third chair on the other side. "Are you able to move, Choromatsu?"

The younger duo and their parents watched the third oldest as he struggled within the ropes only to stop and sigh. "I can't. These ropes are so tight, I can't even feel my arms anymore."

"What are we going to do now?" Todomatsu murmured to the group, not wanting the lodger to overhear their current conversation.

"They'll come."

The entire family all shifted their gaze towards Jyushimatsu in surprise, for they were the first words that came out of the fifth born's mouth ever since they woke up in this place. What made it even stranger was the difference in tone. Although they had heard the fifth oldest speak in this tone before, it was still alarming to have him drop the act out of nowhere.

_But still...If Jyushimatsu believes that they will come…. _

_Then I will too. _

Just outside the warehouse, a figure sneezed.

_Bless you. _

"Thanks." Ichimatsu muttered back in response, continuing his careful ascent up the wall and towards the window ahead. Once there, he opened it, crept through, and closed it shut.

Fingers morphed into cat claws, Ichima cut up all the ropes one by one.

"Sorry that we were late."

"It's okay, sweetie." Matsuyo said with a smile. "The only thing that mattered is that you came."

The uplifting feeling was soon whisked away when Ichima stopped, his hearing picking up a sound coming from the other side.

On the corner of his eye, he saw the pistol and pushed.


	8. Chapter 8

One thing Karamatsu could remember was seeing the gun point directly at him. As he soon as he heard the metallic sound of a thumb touching the trigger and saw the lodger point it towards his chest, his entire body shut down. Despite his mind constantly begging, pleading for him to get out of the way, he wasn't able to.

That is until someone else decided to do it for him.

The sound of a bullet shot echoed throughout the empty room, followed by a rough push and then a thud. Once the second eldest was able to snap out of it, the next thing he saw was a body on the ground, slowly bleeding to death.

He continued to stare at the corpse until the reality of what just happened came rushing back to his attention. His face quickly went pale. "B-Brother..?"

A loud screech from Todomatsu preceded afterwards while the second oldest tried his best to wake his fallen brother up before breaking down into tears.

Tougou watched the scene happen before him with a cruel grin. "I warned him to stay away, but he just didn't listen. I don't see why you guys are so upset. The brats had it coming to them anyways. Once a idiot, always a idiot."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my son like that, you sick monster!" Matsuzo shouted at the man before him. The five remaining each gave him a glare. If looks could kill, he would have been dead right on the spot.

"Say what you want, but may I need to mention that I have the advantage? You have nothing but fists while I have a gun. One bullet is all I need to kill each and every one of you. Six bullets, six people."

"Now," His grin growing wider while loading the pistol. "Which one of you would like to go first?"

"How about neither?"

Tougou's mask broke for a moment once he heard the voice. His eyes shot to and fro to find the source until his eyes drifted to the corpse. His face distorted into pure horror when he saw it rise up from the floor on its own accord. What made it even more unsettling was their eyes. That hollow look in those blank brown circles made him feel like he was staring into a cold and dark abyss.

And the abyss was staring at him back.

A amused grin grew on the zombie's face once his eyes met with the wound on the right side of his stomach. "Wow," he said with the tone of a child getting ready to open their birthday present. "I gotta say, that was a pretty close shot. Just a _little _bit closer and they almost would have died."

The atmosphere started to took the turn for the worse once their eyes met, he could almost swear to see a glint of red.

"But just one small tip just between the two of us… Don't treat my brothers like one of your practice targets, okay?_" _

"W-What the hell are you?"

"What am I?" The NEET parroted, his once jovial tone now cold and detached. The fusion's shoulders began to shake as a chuckle began to form before exploding with laughter.

"Well, I guess you could call me a demon. It's less complicated compared to what I really am, but I digress."

Akumatsu slowly walked towards him only to stop once he saw the weapon pointed at him.

"S-Stop right there! If you move a single inch, I'll kill you."

A look of shock smoothed over to amusement. In a flash, the robber found himself without his gun.

He looked again and there it was. In the demon's hands.

"Huh. So this how it feels to have pity on someone else. Never say that I ever experienced this emotion before. Normally I would say thank you.."

His face grew even paler when he saw the god bend it and throw it away like a useless paperweight.

"But you don't really deserve it. So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to face me like a man? Or are you going to run away like the coward you are?"

The lodger screamed, falling onto the floor only to get back up and run for his life. Akumatsu witnessed the scene before him and let out a deep sigh. "Coward's way it is."

With a snap, the thief found himself disappearing into thin air.

"Tch. All bark and no bite. Typical."

The parents sans the brothers tensed up when he shifted his gaze over to them.

"Hey Mom."

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you please take them to the hospital when I'm gone? I've already took out the bullet, but the injury's still there. At this rate they'll bleed out even more once it's over."

"..Okay."

The being smiled before falling into his knees and collapsing. A flash of light shone on the unconscious fusion and faded away as soon as it came. When it was gone, all that was left were not one but two bodies.

Osomatsu awoke to the sound of frequent beeps and a clear white ceiling above him. His head feeling like it's about to burst, his eyes drifted from above to what was beside him.

Next door to his bed was a similarly dressed person lying down as well, the seemingly distant look on his face says it all.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell down a bunch of stairs."

The eldest smirked. Leave it to his younger brother to give such a straightforward answer. "Yeah me too. But hey, at least we're lucky to be alive. Thanks to Akumatsu, of course."

Ichimatsu looked at his older brother beside him and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess we are."


End file.
